1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which is preferably applied to a mono chrome printer, a color printer, a copier, a multi-function printer or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, the image forming apparatus has included a deviation detection system at a position that, has been away from an image forming portion by a predetermined distance. The image forming apparatus has detected any deviation of a sheet of paper at this position and has had a deviation correction function (hereinafter, referred to as a “first control”) to correct the deviation of the sheet of paper by shifting an image writing position in an exposing portion along a direction which is perpendicular to a sheet-transporting direction based on a detected, amount of deviation of the sheet of paper.
Further, the image forming apparatus has included another deviation detection system having a predetermined detection expent and a moving portion containing a pair of registration rollers. This image forming apparatus has had a deviation correction function (hereinafter, referred to at a “second control”) to correct the deviation of the sheet of paper by detecting a deviation of the sheet of paper by the deviation detection system before the image has been formed and moving the sheet of paper along a direction which is perpendicular to a sheet-transporting direction based on a detected amount of deviation of the sheet of paper with the pair of the registration rollers nipping the sheet of paper (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-022680).